Glee: The Fanfic
by Dyslexon Fanfics
Summary: 'Glee: The Fanfic' will be the first story ever written by us. It's about a parallel universe sets on the Glee's season two storyline. In this universe, everything can change and all you know about the TV series after the season one will be forgotten.
1. Fresh Start

**Description: **'Glee: The Fanfic' will be the first story ever written by us. It's about a parallel universe sets on the Glee's season two storyline. In this universe, everything can change and all you know about the TV series after the season one will be forgotten.

**Reviews: **Our readers are essential for this project, so if you feel that something is missing or just doesn't feel right, be able to leave us a review anytime you want. We appreciate that.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: <strong>Fresh Start

After losing the Regionals last year, the members of New Directions realizes that nothing has changed on McKinley and decides to recruit new members to the club. As new couples begin to show up, others go through some minor conflicts. Quinn decides to forget her past to get a fresh start and Rachel does something that she regrets later.

**Songlist:**

**Raise Your Glass** by _P!nk_ (Sung by New Directions)  
><strong>I Want It All<strong> by _High School Musical Cast_ (Sung by Sugar with Kurt)  
><strong>The Lazy Song <strong>by _Bruno Mars_ (Sung by Sam)  
><strong>Haven't Met You Yet <strong>by _Michael Bublé_ (Sung by Artie, Puck and Finn)  
><strong>Same Mistake<strong> by _James Blunt_ (Sung by Rachel)

* * *

><p>The classes had just started in McKinley. Rachel walks down the hall, Tina, Kurt and Mercedes at her side, telling everything about how was their summer.<p>

– I've made a lot o shopping this summer. I bought this coat thinking about you, Rachel. I was going to give it to you, but decided to try it and looks very cute on me, so I keep it. - Kurt laughs with the girls, showing his synthetic pink leather coat.

– My vacation was kind of lonely. Artie ignored me for almost the whole summer because of those stupid video games... Do you believe that I only got to see him three times during the summer? But it was cool, at least I did some asian activities. - Tina seemed to be the more downcast of the four.

– I traveled to the coast, it was pretty fun. I met some guys that you guys will not believe! Too bad they all live far away. - Mercedes had enthusiasm in her voice.

– I have practiced a lot because this year we have to win the Nationals and... - Before Rachel finish her sentence, the four students are surprised by a group of cheerleaders who gave them a bath of slushie shouting things like "Losers!", "Wow, what a beautiful performance of failure last year!", "I doubt you'll pass the Sectionals this year!", "Look at her shirt, looks like an old lady!".

They felt really humiliated but all they could do as always, was run to the girls bathroom to clean them up. The typical routine of McKinley had officially begun.

* * *

><p>– Hello guys! Welcome back! - Will enters the choir room with entertainment and a smile on his face. All who were talking before stops and pay attention to the teacher. – First of all, we'll draw our goals for this year.<p>

Will turns his back to the group and writes the word "New York" on the whiteboard.

– As some of you may know, this year the Nationals will be in New York! - Several whispers of surprise and delight are produced by the students. – And don't get there is not an option! We're going to New York this year!

All students starts to scream and get excited.

– But for this we'll need a lot of hard work and above all we have to recruit new members, after all we are in negative number since we've lost Matt who moved to Indonesia. Anyway, I have a plan to attract new members...

– Mr. Schue, excuse me but don't tell me we'll have to sing more Journey songs. - Rachel interrupts Will that gets a little shocked by the girl's speech. – Don't get me wrong but we cannot stand singing old stuff, we want something new.

– Actually, I thought of something quite new, something to draw attention of the whole school and show all the joy of the glee club. An performance at the schoolyard in the form of flash mob with P!nk's hit song... "Raise Your Glass"! What do you guys think?

The enthusiasm is general, all of them reacts very well and begins to speak several ideas about it.

– So let's do this! - Will screams smiling.

* * *

><p>All the members of New Directions are in the hallway with sunglasses, the beat of the song starts and Santana is the first to sing.<p>

_Right right, turn off the lights,_

_We gonna lose our minds tonight,_

_What's the deal yo?_

While Santana sings, she walks down the aisle followed by the others who jump together. Puck who's right behind her takes the lead and sings his verse.

_I love when it's all too much_

_5 am, turn the radio up_

_Where's the rock and roll?_

They arrives at the schoolyard, some people are sitting there, including a girl who seems to be very rich, judging by her clothes. She pretends to be filing her nails but beyond that, there was a good-looking blonde boy paying attention to the group. While they all go up stairs, Brittany and Tina alternates their verses.

_Party Crasher_

_Penny Snatcher_

_Call me up if you a gangsta_

_Don't be fancy, just get dancy_

_Why so serious?_

The chorus begins, everyone with cups in their hands singing along and jumping very animated. More people crowding around them to watch the performance.

_So raise your glass if you are wrong_

_In all the right ways_

_All my underdogs_

_We will never be, never be anything but loud_

_And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks_

_Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass_

_Just come on and come on and raise your glass_

After all the excitement, Rachel sings her verses.

_So if you're too school for cool_

_And you're treated like a fool_

_You can choose to let it go_

_We can always, we can always_

_Party on our own_

The chorus starts again and they all sing together performing a choreography. At the end of the song, they join the crowd jumping and singing, while they're barely noticed by the others students.

_Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass_

_Just come on and come on and raise your glass_

_Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass for me_

_Just come on and come on and raise your glass for me_

When they finished the performance everyone is static, including the audience that after a long silent minute starts to screaming atrocities at them, while many slushies are thrown from all sides in the group who starts running, cursing and trying to avoid them.

* * *

><p>Last year was very difficult for Quinn and while she cleans herself up from all the mess that she was, everything she thought about was to fix her recent mistakes and to find a way out of the city as soon as possible, but as expected, there was a "ghost" of the past to haunt her.<p>

– Are you okay, princess? - says Puck leaning on the closet to the side.

Quinn disengages from her thoughts, closes her closet and look seriously at Puck.

– I would be better if you just leave me alone.

– Wow. What's up with all the anger? Look, I know that last year things were really tense for us, but we have this entire year to get it right.

– Really? Because I can still feel the pain of not only giving birth to my daughter, but mostly have it given away to a stranger.

– Slow down, baby. You're just stressed out. I saw on a documentary that women may feel this way after pregnancy, like a long time PMS.

Apparently, Quinn wasn't in a good mood at all and didn't even have to answer to the failed attempt of Puck's joke.

– Okay, that wasn't funny. The truth is that I came here to invite you on a date.

– A date? As if the thing I needed the most right now was a romantic date with the guy who got me pregnant.

– Remember when we watched Beth in the incubator and I said I loved you? I meant that.

– Look, Puck. I'm not looking for love. All I need is to focus on my future, it seems to be the only guarantee to bury my mistakes in the past and finally get out of this stupid city. So I would appreciate if you just stay away from me.

By saying this, Quinn tries to hold her tears as she turns around with teary-eyed and disappears into the crowded hallway, leaving Puck alone on the crowd.

* * *

><p>The members of New Directions are in the choir room already hoping that no one would show up for the auditions after the tragedy that was the performance of recruitment, many of them still dirty from the slushies.<p>

– I've never been so humiliated. - Rachel sighs as she smooths her hair trying to see if there were still slushie stuck in it.

– Sorry, guys. I don't think we'll have any new members this year. - Said Will seeing the disappointed faces of his students.

– If you guys had given me the solo, everyone in the school would be doing a flash mob as audition right now.

Everyone looks at Brittany with disapproval. At this moment, a girl with required style enters the room watching the students from up to down. Rachel soon realizes that it's the same girl who was pretending to sand the nails while watching their performance in the schoolyard.

– Here's the thing. My name is Sugar and I'm the founder's daughter of this school, which means that I am richer than all of you together. I was present during your embarrassing performance earlier today. Actually, I was the first to throw slushies on you and I have only one thing to say. Totally trash. You know, my doctor diagnosed me with the Asperger's syndrome, so I can say everything I want to. - By saying this, all the students begin to feel uncomfortable with the girl's words.

– Well, I think we're mature enough to accept a bad review, right guys? - Will asks directly to his students, but they don't respond. In fact, now they seem to be very upset. – So you came here to audition?

– Exactly. I'll show you guys how to make a real performance. Hit it!

The girl turns around, the lights go out and when the music starts she does a very sexy dance. The set changes to the auditorium. Several dancers are behind her making an elaborated choreography.

_Imagine having everything we ever dreamed_

_Don't you want it?_

Kurt soon recognizes the music and sings a few lines in reply.

_Maybe_

Sugar sees the enthusiasm of Kurt in the audience and points to him while sings.

_Can't you see it?_

This time, Kurt responds with conviction.

_Kinda_

The song continues and the members of New Directions seem to be really enjoying the performance, except for Rachel who shows to be threatened by the girl's exotic voice.

_Imagine first audition after college_

_I get the lead_

Kurt surrenders and goes on stage, improvising the choreography.

_I want it all_

_I want it, I want it, I want it_

_The fame and the fortune and more_

_I want it all_

_I want it, I want it, I want it_

_I gotta have my star on the door_

_I want the world nothing less, all the glam and the press_

_Only giving me the best to use_

_Here in the spotlight we shine, look at who we are_

_When Broadway knows your name_

_You know that you're a star_

Sugar walks to the center stage, while Kurt and the other dancers stays behind her raising their arms and singing together.

_New York city_

_We want it all_

The performance ends and Sugar looks at the group with a confidence look. – So what do you say?

– Well, I guess we don't have much to say. Welcome to the glee club. - Will responds to the girl with congratulations, while the other group members applauds.

– I knew that all of you would surrender to my talent. - Sugar celebrates on the stage with Kurt and the dancers.

– I love this girl. She's like a female version of me. - Kurt screams while he hugs Sugar.

Everyone in the group begins to laugh but Rachel feels really offended and gets out of the auditorium and the other members even realize it.

* * *

><p>– Oh my God, she is amazing! She has the spirit of a star, just like me! - Kurt laughs as he comments with the Mercedes about the Sugar's performance while they arrange their closets.<p>

– I found her a kind of presumptuous... anything like you. At least you have a little of humility and don't rubs on everyone's faces how good you are. - Mercedes looks a little serious. – But one thing I can't deny... that girl is good.

– So... - Kurt was going to talk about Sugar's clothes when he sees a tall, strong and blonde guy coming on the opposite direction of the hallway. He gets static while stares at him.

The boy who walked alone down the aisle also notices Kurt and starts to face him, his green eyes staring at the other boy's eyes. As in a scene of trance, the two are facing each other until the blonde smiles, making Kurt smiles unconsciously too. The moment is interrupted by Mercedes who realizes what was happening.

– That was Sam Evans, he came from California and is at junior year. He doesn't seem to play on your team, Kurt... Don't let it happen the same thing that happened to me last year...

– What? Happens what? What are you talking about, Mercedes? - Kurt acts silly and laughs at the situation.

– You know very well what I'm talking about, mister. Now let's go, or we'll be late for the Spanish class.

* * *

><p>The way that Puck spoke to Quinn earlier that day had moved her a lot but she didn't want to feel all of that again. She had already suffered too much because of him. That's when she tries to find an escape, something to occupy her mind. She walks into the office of coach Sue, wouldn't hurt to try.<p>

– Excuse me coach, can I talk to you? - Sue was at his desk, reading and laughing with the story of a girl from an opposing team who had broken his leg in a workout when Quinn knocked on the door of her office.

Sue's expression changes completely, she gets serious and makes Quinn neglected.

– Come in, mommy.

Quinn ignores the sarcastic comment from Sue, enters and sits smiling.

– Coach, I really would be very happy if you accept me back on the Cheerios. - Quinn makes a puzzled face at the same time that Sue stares her straight in the eye.

– Then you're in, but with one condition...

Quinn is gaping, she hoped everything from the coach, thought she would have to beg, kneel, anything, but the only thing that she didn't expect was an acceptance so quickly.

– I'll do anything! Just tell me!

– Come to my office at the end of the classes. I'll tell you details. For now that's all. Oh, and I don't want these streaks of pregnant swinging in my performances, so begin to work out soon.

– Alright coach! See you later! - Quinn was still in shock while she smiles and leaves the coach's office, at least something good had happened on that first day of class.

* * *

><p>Artie and Tina have been dating for months but some disagreements occurred between them during the summer and Artie didn't know what else to do. It was time for lunch and all he wanted was to be with his girlfriend.<p>

– Hi honey. I thought we'd have lunch together today. - Artie turns his chair towards Tina who is sitting at a table with Brittany and a group of asians.

– Seriously, Artie? First you ignore me for almost the whole summer to play your video game marathons and now you want me to ignore my friends to be with you? Aren't you being a little unfair?

– I'm sorry, Tina but you know these marathons are important to me. I pretend to become the best video game player of the city.

– Oh please, don't tell me that. I am not a cat, Artie. I need attention.

– Lord Tubbington have all the attention he wants and still beats me in ours video game marathons. - Says Brittany randomly, but everyone ignores her.

– We should go to the asian couples therapy.

– But I'm not asian.

– Look Artie. If you can't reconcile your priorities then I'm not so sure if this relationship is the best for us. Think about it.

After hearing Tina's words, Artie turns his wheelchair and gets out of the canteen with a sad look in his face.

* * *

><p>– And this new girl is fantastic, she thinks big and is kind of ambitious, reminds me a little of Rachel... - Will was talking to Emma at the the teachers cafeteria.<p>

– It's good to see the glee club growing up, more students getting interested. It's such a great job what you do with these kids. - Says Emma while she removes some orange seeds with tweezers and gloves.

– How about you? How was your summer?

– I've broke up with Carl, unfortunately it didn't work.

– But... Why? - Will shows to be a little sorry for it but in the inside his heart celebrates.

– It just didn't get right... He liked to eat fruit straight from the foot and you know I like to do a sterilization before. Not to mention that he was a little... boring. - Emma laughs looking into Will's eyes who also laughs with her.

– Well, sometimes when something doesn't work, it's better to end it soon. - The two keeps facing each other seriously for a long time, when Will breaks the silence. – I'm going to prepare some things, so I have to go. See you later, Emma.

Will says goodbye and gets out of the cafeteria smiling. Finally his way to Emma's heart was opened again.

* * *

><p>Finn was avoiding Rachel since the Regionals when he said he loved her. During the summer, he just couldn't stop thinking about her and where he wanted to take this relationship but he couldn't wait anymore. The classes had already begun and this time there wouldn't be enough excuses to escape.<p>

– What's up man? - says Puck when he sees Finn sitting alone in the schoolyard.

– Hi. - Finn responds making it clear that he's not fine.

– C'mon, does everyone in that school decided to get depressed or something? Look, if this is because all the drama of last year, I'm really sorry.

– What are you talking about?

– You don't have to lie to me, we are childhood friends. I know just when you have something bothering you. - Puck sits on the bench beside his friend.

– This is not about you, we're fine. It's about me and Rachel.

– Don't tell me you finally got to the third base with her.

– What? No! - Finn responds feeling even more nervous. Puck have an annoying habit of making jokes at inopportune moments. – Before singing at the Regionals... I said I loved her.

– Are you serious? You know that she won't let it go, right?

– Yeah, I know. Because I won't too.

– Ok, I'm missing something here. You're telling me that you truly loves her?

– Of course. Why would I say something like that to her, anyway?

– I don't know, man. I didn't think you were really interested on her.

– Now I need to find a way to make it official. She's really upset after I ignored her all summer. This cannot wait anymore. - Finn observes that Puck is no longer paying attention to his words. – Dude, are you even listening to me?

– Oh, right. Go on. - Puck wakes up from his thoughts but still feeling a little confusing and Finn realizes this soon.

– Wait a minute. There is something bothering you too. Your sleepy face doesn't fool me at all. Let me guess. This has something to do with Quinn, right?

– It seems that you and I have a special talent for disastrous relationships.

– You know what? I think I got a plan.

* * *

><p>Rachel walks through the halls of school with a look of rage and astutely enters into the men's locker room. She soon stumbles upon the mess spread all over the place and starts to look at everything with pish.<p>

– I always thought that the men's locker room was sexy but this is completely disgusting. - Rachel says to herself, while realizes that she's not alone.

– What are you doing here, loser? - Karofsky surprises her coming out from behind the closet.

– Karofsky! It's exactly with you that I want to talk to.

– You cannot stay here, girl. Don't you have enough of this mess in your stupid glee club?

– I need you to do me a favor.

– A favor? Why the hell would I do that?

– It's important. I need you and your friends to find a girl named Sugar and give her a bath of slushies.

– Sugar, the founder's daughter of the school? Are you crazy? We could be expelled.

– Oh please. You guys throwed slushies in most all of us last year and didn't even suffer any consequences. I just need her to feel scared and quit the glee club.

– I never thought you were so bad.

– I'm not. I just don't want someone as talented as I am to steal the solos that are already very well distributed in the club.

– Ok, I don't care about that but if it's to stop any other stupid to join in that ridiculous club, I'm in.

– Right but make sure that nobody else knows about this, especially Finn. I don't want him to think I'm crazy and manipulative.

– But you are.

– Whatever. Now I need to get out of here before I have an attack and lose my breath. - Rachel gets out of the locker room with her hands covering his nose, leaving Karofsky alone with an evil smile on his face.

* * *

><p>– Hello again, guys! I have good news for you. Apparently Ms. Motta won't be the only new member in the club this year... - Will was at the choir room with his students and when he finish the sentence, Sam Evans, the same boy who crossed with Kurt at the aisle, enters the room smiling with a guitar hanging on the back.<p>

At the same time, Kurt pokes Mercedes and laughs muffled, his eyes starts to glow and he holds his attention to the blonde.

– Hi, my name is Sam Evans. I'm from California and just got here in Ohio. I have this passion of singing since I was a little kid, so I became interested in the glee club as soon as I knew of its existence. I have prepared something for you guys to hear... Hope you enjoy it. - Sam exhales sympathy, his smile that goes from ear to ear charms everyone in the room, leaving even the biggest bad boy of the group, Puck, smiling.

Sam starts to play "The Lazy Song" on his guitar. As soon as he realizes the song, Finn walks to the battery and begins to follow the californian boy.

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_

_I just wanna lay in my bed_

_Don't fell like pickin' up my phone_

_So leave a message at the tone_

_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

Sam shows to be a little shy at first, but later he gets loosen and begins to walk around the room singing and smiling. At the same time, the group starts to clap hands to the rythm of the song, everyone seems to be enjoying.

_I'm gonna kick my feet up, then stare at the fan_

_Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants_

_Nobody's gonna tell me I can't_

By singing this verse, he delivers his guitar to one of the figurants from the band who continues to play the song. Sam pulls Brittany and Tina to dance with him. They enjoy and do a silly and improvised choreography.

_I'll be lounging on a couch, just chillin' in my snuggie_

_Click to MTV so they can teach me how to Douggie_

_'Cause in my castle I'm the freakin' man_

They begin to bring one by one to dance in the center of the room and everyone starts to doing the same choreography, except for Kurt and Rachel who sits laughing at everything.

_No, I ain't gonna comb my hair_

_'Cause I ain't going anywhere_

_No, no, no, no, no_

_no, no, no, no, oh_

Sam pulls Rachel by her arm, she resists at first but soon gives up and starts to dance with the others.

_I'll just strut in my birthday suit_

_And let everything hang loose_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Leaving only Kurt sitting alone, Sam holds the hand of the boy and brings him to the rest of the group. Kurt's heart starts to beat very quickly and he feels a huge shame but doesn't take long to get loosen too. While Sam sings the last chorus, they all come into a choir and perform the choreography together. By finishing the song, everyone in the group applauds and celebrates with the blonde boy.

– Amazing! Well, Sam... - Will do a little suspense in the beginning but quickly finish the sentence with his students. – Welcome to the New Directions!

* * *

><p>Brittany was decorating his new locker with pictures of unicorns and stars when Mike arrives and leans against the locker beside her. He keeps staring at the girl while she laughs.<p>

– What is it?

– Well, I was here just watching a beautiful girl. - They laugh and Brittany gets a little flushed.

– No, seriously... What do you want?

– Oh, I wanted to ask you a favor. - Mike shows a little shame of what he was about to do. – I wanted to ask you for some dance classes. I pay everything, rent a hall, do anything, I just want you to teach me.

– But Mike, you're great! Even better than me! - Brittany had been caught by surprise.

– Not really, you're so much better than me! And you know some dance styles that I don't. I want to get away from my comfort zone and can't think of anyone better than you to help me with this. - Brittany didn't notice that the boy intentions were other ones. – Besides, my father won't let me dance at home, he totally disapproves me, I wish you were my escape.

– Alright then, but you'll be responsible for finding a great dance hall for me and my unicorns. And you don't have to pay anything, we're friends and friends help each other.

– Ok, since you insist... I'll find a hall as soon as possible and we can start it next week, right?

– Now I have to go the biology class, if not the mothers of the frogs I dissected last year will come after me. - Says Brittany while trying to pick up some books in the locker.

– Let me help you. - Mike gets the books from Brittany and walks down the aisle beside her with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Finn and Puck walked down the halls as the great friends that they were two years ago. They certainly had a plan and would do anything to win back their girlfriends. The two walks into the choir room and finds Artie playing the piano with his eyes full of tears.<p>

– Dude, are you crying? - Says Puck worried.

– What? No. - Artie responds wiping his eyes fast.

– What's wrong, man? You can count on us. We won't tell anyone. - Finn grabs a chair and sits down beside his friend.

– It's Tina. I haven't been a good boyfriend. She came complaining all the summer that I didn't give her attention.

– Is this true? - Finn asks a little suspicious.

– Sort of. I mean, Tina is my first girlfriend. I didn't know they needed so much attention and stuff.

– Of course they need. Every woman loves being the center of attention. - After saying that, Puck feels surprised of giving advice about women like that.

– Sorry, guys but I really don't know what to do.

– We know what. Puck and I were planning something that will draw the attention of our girls and reconquer them.

– And that would be?

– Easy. Singing. And not any song, the kind of music that seduces every woman. - Says Puck full of confidence.

* * *

><p>Quinn was walking down the hallway toward the Sue's office while she could only think about the position of captain of the Cheerios, that's what Sue wanted to propose to her and she was dying of anxiety.<p>

When Quinn turns into the last corner and finds herself already in the aisle of coach's room, she sees Santana walking on the other side. The hallway was completely empty, since the classes had just finished and Sue created a kind of imaginary barrier where no student could pass besides her Cheerios, and pity on those who dares.

Santana also seemed to go into Sue's office. Quinn begins to worry, the girl of latin descent and dark skin also displays a face of concern and surprise to see Quinn on the opposite side of the hallway.

The girls begin to quicken their steps as if they were betting on a race. The two run faster and faster until they get closer to the office where they start running for real. Both of them come together at the office door, pushing each other and trying to get in first, which was a really strange scene.

– What the hell is that, girls? You two are looking like monkeys with PMS. Shut up and sit down! - Sue shouts with angry.

The two girls sits at the same time looking very upset, casting threatening glances at each other.

– You are not children anymore, so let's stop this bullshit! Here's what I propose.

Sue shows the badge of captain of the Cheerios. The two girls look with wild eyes smiling. Seconds later they notice the irony and throw intimidating looks at each other again.

– You must be wondering how you two can be captains at the same time... Well, you won't. Only one of you will get this position, the one who'll prepare the best performance for next week. You'll have all the Cheerios at your disposal and all our equipment. I want to see the best of you two. The best will take the title of captain!

– But coach... That's not fair! I've always been the captain! I deserve it more than anyone else! - Says Quinn indignantly.

– Hey, stop right there, girl! You used to be the captain but made the mistake of spread your breeding somewhere! The things inside the Cheerios changed a lot since you left! All the girls want a captain as sexy as me, not a mother who just gave her child to a stranger! - Santana drops the words of her mouth with a tremendous aggression.

– Shut up! Careful of what you say, girl! - Quinn looks like she's burning.

– Stop it! Now! Get out of my office you two! If you girls want to fight, then do it out there, not here!

The two girls closes their faces and leaves the room.

– This is not the end, do you hear me? - Santana threatens Quinn and goes in the opposite direction of the blonde girl that walks away wanting to hit the first person that comes her way.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Tina are sat in the choir room chatting when Quinn enters and finds the two girls.<p>

– What's going on here? - Asks Quinn in a sort of aggressive tone.

– We received anonymous messages from Becky telling us to come into the choir room and here we are. - Rachel responds trying to be peaceful.

– Me too. I thought it had something to do with the captains duel of Cheerios.

– Captains duel? What are you talking about? - Tina asks curiously.

– Nothing that interests you.

– Quinn, why are you being so rude? I know you went through a lot last year but that's why we're here. We are a family. - Rachel really tries to help her colleague.

– This is not about you girls. And you know what? I think I need some fresh air. See you later. - Quinn tries to leave but Becky comes in and locks the front door.

– No one leaves the room!

– Are you kidding me? - Quinn says angrily.

– Sue's orders! - Becky responds with an air of leadership.

– Good work, Becky. - Says Artie as he enters the room through the other door accompanied by Finn and Puck. She waves to the kids and leaves the room letting the door closed.

– Ok, which one of you will tell me what is this bullshit? - Quinn was getting increasingly irritated.

– We realized that we have not been good enough for you girls and we want to show how much we're sorry. Then just sit down and listen. - These words of Finn gets to convince Quinn and somehow she was interested to hear this.

Puck picks up his guitar, Finn goes to the battery and the two begin to play the song, while Artie sings the first verses looking directly at Tina.

_I'm not surprised_

_Not everything lasts_

_I've broken my heart so many times_

_I stop keeping track_

_Talk myself in_

_I talk myself out_

_I get all worked up_

_And then I let myself down_

Without taking his hands off the guitar, Puck walks to Quinn, kneels and sings his part but the girl plays the difficult crossing her arms and looking the other way.

_I tried so very hard not to lose it_

_I came up with a million excuses_

_I thought, I thought of every possibility_

The three boys makes a choir to sing the chorus together without taking their eyes off the girls.

_And I know someday that It'll all turn out_

_You'll make me work, so we can work, to work it out_

_And I promise you kid, that I'll give so much more than I get_

_I just haven't met you yet_

Puck and Artie do a little duet to end the song with the last verses while Finn keeps playing the drums.

_I said love love, love, love, love, love, love_

_I just haven't met you yet_

_Love, love, love_

_I just haven't met you yet_

The song ends and Tina runs to the lap of her boyfriend.

– Artie, this was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me. You are amazing. - She covers the boy with kisses and apologizes for how she acted.

– You don't have to apologize. Now I know that like me you also need attention.

– You can forget the asian therapy. We don't need that. - Says Tina as the two leaves the room.

– Seriously, Puck? You really think you can buy me with a song? - Quinn gets up looking very upset.

– What? I really thought you would enjoy this, babe. I remember when you said you were a fan of Michael Bublé while we were making out in your bed.

– That is shameful. Can't you realize you're embarrassing me? Don't ever do something like this again. - Quinn simply leaves the room without even looking Puck in the eyes. She didn't know if it was true that what the eyes can't see the heart doesn't feel but she was definitely feeling something after that song. But what was that feeling?

– Dude, I'm sorry. Are you okay? - Finn tries to revive his friend.

– I'm fine. Just do what you have to do. See you later. - Puck leaves the room really pissed off with his head down. All he wanted was for Quinn to accept him back but it seemed like an impossible mission now.

Only Finn and Rachel were left in the room and Quinn had left the clime very tense but Finn couldn't miss that opportunity.

– Ok, this cannot wait any longer. - Says Finn as he looks the anxiety into Rachel's eyes and the nervousness takes care of him.

– Yes? - Rachel seemed to be sure about what Finn would say but still wanted to hear with his own words.

– Rachel, I... - Finn is interrupted by a female scream coming from the hallway to the side. They both look scared and run to see what's happening.

* * *

><p>– Look girl. I don't care if you are the president's daughter or whatever else but you must know your place in that school and believe me, is not on that stupid glee club. - Karofsky and his friends threaten Sugar with various slushies on their hands. The girl looked really scared.<p>

– That's right. You think you'll rise to our levels and be popular but you are just a bunch of losers. Oops, sorry. Not Asperger's. - Azimio plays a cheap imitation of Sugar but when he and the other players are preparing to throw the sluhies on the girl, Finn interrupts.

– Hey you. Try to threaten someone from your size. - By hearing this, the boys walk till Finn while Rachel hides herself with fear.

– Ok, guys. Let's give Finny here what he asked. - Karofsky throws his slushie on Finn, followed by Azimio and the other boys.

– Look at the bright side, at least we fulfilled our deal. We gave a bath of slushie in an idiot from the glee club. - Karofsky says that walking into Rachel and going away with the players.

– Thanks for stopping them from throwing slushies on me. I lied, I didn't throw anything on you guys, didn't even think you are trash. The syndrome was talking louder. Actually, I loved seeing how you guys are united and just wanted to be a part of it. - Sugar walks to Finn and thanks him sincerely for having her defended.

– That was nothing, that's why we're here.

– Yeah, but after discovering that Rachel pitched all of this for me, I'm not so sure about that anymore. - She gets out of the hallway with a look of irony to Rachel, leaving her and Finn alone.

Rachel seemed very nervous and didn't even want to look at Finn but he was brave enough to break the ice.

– Tell me this isn't true.

– What? - Rachel tries to make herself clueless but it doesn't seem to be enough for Finn.

– You know what. Did you really asked for Karofsky and his gang to threatens Sugar?

– Yes, I did. - She just couldn't lie to Finn. Rachel really loved him but never had the opportunity to demonstrate. It seems that the universe was trying to tell her something. – I didn't want the club to felt threatened by her talent. I mean, it's hard enough for you guys to get a miserable solo. Imagine how would be to spend the rest of collegial swinging in the background while I sing, I mean, while she sings.

– No, Rachel. You haven't done this for us, you did it for yourself. Because you're selfish. That's what you are.

– I know, but... I'm trying to change. I just need you to... - Rachel tries to continue but she's interrupted by Finn.

– I don't wanna hear it. I did all of this for you, was going to ask you on a date, make it official, but now I'm not sure if that's what I want. See you around, Rachel. Goodbye.

* * *

><p>Finn was really hurt. It was exactly this kind of attitude that he feared. It seemed like a nightmare. He turns around still dirty from the slushies and goes to the bathroom to clean up, leaving Rachel behind him in tears.<p>

_So while I'm turning in my sheets and once again I cannot sleep_

_Walk out the door and up the street, look at the stars beneath my feet_

_Remember rights that I did wrong, so here I go_

_Hello, hello, there is no place I cannot go_

_My mind is muddy but my heart is heavy, does it show?_

_I lose the track that loses me, so here I go_

Rachel begins to walk down the aisle singing and letting the tears rolling down her face. She was close, so close to win the man which was the one she felt her heart beating for the first time. Couldn't believe she had screwed it up and it was all she could think about while singing the verses.

_And maybe someday we will meet, and maybe talk and not just speak_

_Don't buy promises 'cause, there are no promises I keep_

_And my reflection troubles me, so here I go_

The set changes and now she's walking down the school's sidewalk with an umbrella in her hands, the heavy rain making everything seem worse. Rachel goes to her car, closes the umbrella and enters, singing the last verse of the song.

_I'm not calling for a second chance_

_I'm screaming at the top of my voice_

_Give me reason but don't give me choice_

_'Cause I'll just make the same mistake again _

She didn't know if it was for being too dramatic but now it all seemed over for Rachel. She just turns the car around and go away leaving only the rain behind.


	2. Battle Rounds

**Chapter 2: **Battle Rounds

The applications for academic clubs in McKinley are open, making the pressure increase among the students. A new and unexpected romance arises while Rachel tries to regain her own with Finn. The duel between Quinn and Santana gets increasingly tougher to decide who will be the new captain of the Cheerios. At the same time, Sue gets a strong new ally to destroy the glee club.

**Songlist:**

**Me & U** by _Cassie_ (Sung by Brittany)  
><strong>Use Somebody <strong>by _Kings Of Leon_ (Sung by Vocal Adrenaline)  
><strong>Nobody's Perfect <strong>by _Jessie J_ (Sung by Rachel)  
><strong>Mr. Saxobeat<strong> by _Alexandra Stan_ (Sung by Santana and Quinn)

* * *

><p>It was only the second week of class at McKinley and the pressure was already racing. The freshmen were chasing vacancies in the academic clubs to subscribe and the veterans doing everything possible to avoid losing their places. At the end of the year, these clubs would be essential for the yearbook, the ones to stay out would be considered eternal losers.<p>

– So, have you decided on which club will you sign up this year? - Mercedes asks to Tina, the two walking side by side down the hall.

– Yes, I will join the academic decathlon with a group of asians. I even asked if Mike wanted to participate but he said he was making other plans.

– Interesting. Well, I have the glee club and it's all I need. I don't mind being labeled a loser for the rest of the school year.

– Hey, girls. Did you saw Finn today? - Rachel approaches the two to ask. She knew she needed to talk to Finn, but he was avoiding her since last week.

Mercedes keeps silent but although everyone agreed to ignore Rachel for a while, it was difficult for Tina to do it to someone.

– No, we didn't.

– Thank you, Tina. - Rachel thanks her and gets out of the way of the girls.

– I wonder what she's scheming up now. - Says Mercedes looking at Tina with a suspicious face.

* * *

><p>– Hey, you came early! - Brittany enters the dance hall dressed in an appropriate outfit for it, a white regatta and gray legging pants, and her hair was stuck in a ponytail.<p>

– It's that I was looking forward to do this. - Mike said smiling, sitting on the floor of the hall.

– So hurry up, no time for mumbo jumbo. I'll put up a song for our heating. I hope you don't mind if I sing. - Brittany and Mike laughs.

Brittany puts her pen drive into a stereo that is on the top of the bookcase and turn it on, the beat of the music begins to play repeatedly while Brittany releases her hair slowly making a heating and Mike watches her awestruck.

_You've been waiting so long  
>I'm here to answer your calls<br>I know that I shouldn't have had you waiting at all  
>I've been so busy but I've been thinking 'bout what I wanna do with you<em>

Brittany begins to perform a sensual choreography, rolling around in the middle of the room.

_I know them other guys, they've been talking 'bout the way I do what I do  
>They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true<br>They know you're the one I wanna give it to  
>I can see you want me too, now it's me &amp; u<em>

Brittany keeps doing the choreography, going toward the opposite side of the room and starts to dance facing a mirror and touching it. As she approachs the beginning of the chorus, she gives the mirror a kiss and walks over to Mike.

_It's me & u now (uh)  
>I've been waiting (waiting)<br>Think I'm gonna make that move now  
>Baby tell me if you like it (tell me if you like it)<br>It's me & u now  
>I've been waitin<br>Think I'm gonna make that move now  
>Baby tell me if you like it<em>

Now Brittany does an insinuating dance for Mike with a more elaborate choreography of hip hop while the boy watches open-mouthed, she will increasingly coming closer to touch him.

_Baby I'll love you all the way down (uh)  
>Get you right where you like it<br>I promise you'll like it (I swear)  
>Just relax and let me make that move (it's our secret babe)<br>We'll keep it between me & u_

Now she pulls the boy by the collar of his shirt to the center stage and insinuates spinning around him. At the last verse of the song's bridge, she smiles and waves for him to follow the choreography.

_It's me & u now (uh)  
>I've been waiting (waiting)<br>Think I'm gonna make that move now  
>Baby tell me if you like it (tell me if you like it)<br>It's me & u now  
>I've been waitin<br>Think I'm gonna make that move now  
>Baby tell me if you like it<em>

They both synchronizes the same hip hop choreography that Brittany was doing before, and at the last verses Mike gives Brittany a turn and grabs her in his arms. The song ends and they're smiling. As if unexpectedly, Mike grabs and kisses Brittany, which reciprocates warmly, but at the end of the kiss, the girl runs toward the door, leaving Mike standing in the center of the room. The two don't even realize that Santana was at the emergency exit of the hall with a face of surprise and disappointment. Something about the scene she just witnessed was somehow uncomfortable but she couldn't understand why and leaves the hallway before Mike sees her.

* * *

><p>The principal Figgins enters the men's locker room making faces while he is accompanied by a mysterious person. By observing the students sitting and doing messy, he tries to take care of the situation, but he fails.<p>

– Students, please! Listen to me! - The boys continue to make noise, everyone talking louder than the principal. – Boys, I'm trying to talk with you! It's important!

– Silence! - Figgins is interrupted by the person who was in a dark side of the locker room. She takes a step forward out of the darkness to approach the students, who are frightened by the cry male and even more when they realize that it comes from a woman. – You guys are before the principal of this venerable school, it's time to do some justice to it!

All the boys begin to strange exchange glances with the woman, who looks manly, strong and high.

– Thank you, Shannon. Boys, this will be your new coach of the football team, Shannon Beiste. - Says Figgins, while some students begin to wonder even more the women before them and some others starts to laugh.

– Are you kidding with us? We will have a half man, half woman as a coach? - All students start laughing ironically at Puck's joke, unaware that he was extremely rude. Figgins feels uncomfortable with the situation without knowing what to do.

– What did you just said, boy? - Beiste takes a step forward facing the boy with a frown.

– It was... It was a joke. I was just kidding. - Responds Puck fearing the attitude of the new coach, while the other boys stop laughing also feeling frightened by the woman.

– What happened to Ken? - Mike asks Figgins, both intimidated by the coach.

– He had a heart attack after doing 300 push-ups. Don't worry, he's fine but cannot longer teach as he used to. Well, they are all yours, Shannon. Good luck. - The principal gets out of the room still feeling embarrassed by the whole situation leaving the students puzzled by the reason of Ken's departure.

– As your new coach, I demand the utmost respect! I don't know how things were here before but I want you to know that everything will change from now on! To begin with, you're all out of the team! - The coach yells at the boys, who are even more frightened by what they hear. – If you guys want to join the team again, you'll better show how much you want it! The audition will take place tomorrow afternoon and who does not attend punctually will be officially out!

– What? But we won the championship last year, you cannot cut off the team like that! - Finn stands demonstrating courage to face the woman.

– Sit down, boy! I've talked to Figgins and he totally agreed in reassess the physical ability of the team and that's exactly what I'm gonna do, so get ready! Now get out of my locker room! - Beiste mumbles with the same high voice and then points to Puck. – And you, see you in detention!

– Yes, sir. I mean, mistress. - Puck responds without malice and gets out of the locker room embarrassed.

Now alone, the coach takes a deep breath and heads up to a mirror at the other side of the locker room. She watch her reflection while her eyes begin to fill with tears. The truth is that having an appearance like her it was never easy for Beiste and her strong personality was just a way to show others that she didn't care, but down deep this bothered her so much and only she knew the pain she felt inside. All she wanted was for people to accept her the way she is.

– Mirrors, always showing us the depths of our souls. I don't like them, I don't have any in my house. - Sue enters the locker room looking at Beiste through the mirror, which turns frightened by her presence.– Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Sue Sylvester, coach of the Cheerios, the cheerleaders team of the school.

– I know who you are. What do you want here? - Asks Beiste looking at Sue's not so polite posture and trying to disguise the fact that she was crying.

– Well, let's say I like your attitude. You're a lot alike me, not physically, of course. I mean, cut off the whole team and get rid of the worst? I do this every year with my Cheerios. They get a lot of pressure on, but so what? It's life, and I like that.

– I'm sorry, but how did you know about that?

– Oh, please. I've installed eavesdropping in each place at this school. Someone has to do the dirty job that Figgins doesn't. - Sue responds, while Beiste keeps staring at her. To understand Sue's attitudes was a really difficult thing. – Well, let me cut to the chase. I want you to help me destroy the glee club.

– Didn't they lost the Regionals last year and became the shame of the school?

– Exactly. You also seems to always be on top of things. You know what? I already like you, Beiste.

– But what's your interest in ending this club? I mean, they already do it without any effort.

– In fact, they're stronger than they look, they're always singing about how they're losers and blah blah blah. The thing is, if you help me, half of the glee club's budget will go for your football team and the rest will be investment for my Cheerios, of course. What do you say? - After hearing the Sue's proposal, the two coaches exchange evil glances.

* * *

><p>Last year may not have been the best for Kurt, but he was already doing a thousand plans to make this his year. This time, no premature pregnancies or treason cases would take away his chance to finally shine. Not to mention that next year he'll be graduating and his dream of studying at NYADA, one of the most required art colleges of New York, was about to become a reality.<p>

The boy was walking down the aisle holding his books. After saw him, Karofsky gets closer to Kurt and pushes him hard against the lockers, dropping his stuff on the floor.

– The next time I see you walking around here dressed up like a girl, will be much worse! - Says Karofsky with a menacing look for Kurt, as he walks away leaving the boy lying in the middle of the hallway.

Kurt was scared. It wouldn't be the first time that Karofsky humiliated him like that, but this time he could feel something in his eyes, something he had never noticed before, but couldn't explain to himself what it was. Incredible as it may seem, the people around not even noticed what had just happened, or maybe they just didn't care. The boy picks up his things from the floor, his heart still pounding with fear, and leaves the hallway as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>The interval was like heaven for the teachers of McKinley. All gathered in the cafeteria to relax and shoot the breeze. This routine was no different for Will and Emma. The two enters the staff room and stares at Beiste and Sue sitting on a table. Will comes closer to greet the new coach, followed by Emma who hesitates to realize that the two were whispering something to each other.<p>

– Hello, I'm Will Schuester, I teach Spanish here and the glee club. - Will try to be polite and extends his hand to the woman who ignores the gesture.

– I know who you are. I heard many stories about your hair. I must say, I never thought I'd find someone with hair as bad as mine. - Beiste shows that she learned a lot from Sue in such a short time, leaving Will a little scared. – Oh, I'm Shannon Beiste, new coach of the football team, but you should already know this.

– I'm gonna stop you right there, Beiste. The only thing you need to know about Schuester is that he is an unsuccessful teacher. Let's say that his teaching ability to lead his students is equivalent to a wild baboon. No offense, Emma. - Sue mumbles with arrogantly without even looking at Will.

– Well, can we sit down at least? - Emma ignores Sue's words, noting that all the other tables are occupied.

– Sure you can, but just so you know, some pigeons came here and defecated in these chairs. - Sue responds ironically as Will finds that the chairs are really dirty.

– It's obvious that you put this dirt there, Sue. - Will says with conviction.

– You can't prove that. - Sue responds with one of his typical phrases.

– Emma, let's go find another place for us to stay. Oh, and Sue, my students don't have half of your age and they're more mature than you. Think about it. - Will leaves the room annoyed and Emma follows him shaking her head negatively to Sue.

* * *

><p>Rachel was still feeling guilty for what she did to Sugar last week, she tried to apologize to the girl, but as well as Finn, she didn't hear a word. The other club members were also upset with Rachel and decided to ignore her all week, making her feel even worse. She walks by the cafeteria when she sees the girls sitting at a table and tries one last approach.<p>

– So, what do you girls think? Are we gonna spy the new rehearsal of Vocal Adrenaline or not? I heard they're not as good as last year. - Rachel hears Sugar suggest to Mercedes and Tina as she approaches the table and replies to the girl's attitude.

– You cannot do that. It is against the rules of show choirs. If a member of a group is seen spying the other, all members take the risk of being expelled from the competition.

– Look who's talking. The girl who asked one of the vandals of the school to give a bath of slushies on the new girl. - Mercedes says with a little indignation in her voice.

– About that... Sugar, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't wanted to hurt you, I just...

– Instead of trying to find reasons for me to apologize, you should be getting a nose job. - Sugar interrupts Rachel without even looking at the girl.

– Won't you girls defend me?

Mercedes and Tina are silent, while Sugar rolls her eyes and chuckles. Rachel moves away from them and searchs for an empty table where she sits alone, feeling even more excluded and wondering when they would finally forgive her, especially Finn. In fact, he was the only thing mattered at that moment.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Santana were on the gymnasium, each with a select group of cheerleaders to rehearse the musical number that they would present later. Sue certainly had manipulated the principal Figgins again, as they were exempt from all classes of the day, including the glee club. For this reason, Will were looking for the girls when he hears the loud music in the hallway and enters the gymnasium to find both groups performing a choreography that includes heavy steps of somersaults in the air and even stilts. When they finished the test, the teacher comes over to talk to Quinn and Santana.<p>

– Girls, take five. - Quinn frees the group of cheerleaders for a while.

– Great performance, girls. I see that you are working hard here.

– That was just a rehearsal. Coach Sue wants every drop of sweat poured out to be used on the performance. - Quinn says breathlessly.

– Actually, I was looking for you girls. Why did you missed the Spanish class today?

– First, because your Spanish classes are totally cheesy, no offense. - Santana responds leaving the teacher a little embarrassed. - And Sue didn't tell you? She managed to free us of school today to rehearse. Just don't ask me how she did it.

– Believe me, I'd rather stay without knowing that. Well, we're gonna miss you in the glee club today. We would start to prepare the numbers for Sectionals today, but that can wait. - Says Will feeling really sad about the absence of the girls.– Sorry to ask, but what's the reason for this great performance?

– It's a competition so I can recover the position that belongs to me as the captain of the Cheerios. - Quinn provokes Santana that soon retaliates.

– That belongs to you? The only place that belongs to you here is the base of the pyramid.

– Hey, girls! Stop arguing, you are a family.

– She has a family, she is a mother! - Santana pushes Quinn hard almost making the girl fall to the ground.

– Don't you dare talk about my daughter! - Quinn reacts pushing Santana with the same force that she was pushed.

– Enough, stop! This is not what I teach you in the glee club and I'm sure you didn't learn it at home! - Will separates the girls who keeps trying to fight.

– Right, see you at the presentation, loser. And you better come prepared. - Says Santana, while she gets out of the gymnasium leaving Quinn very upset.

The teacher looks quite disappointed with the girls and then leaves the room too. Quinn is alone with her hands on the hips thinking on a strategy to win the competition and become the captain again.

* * *

><p>The day was not going very well for Kurt. He was still frightened by the way Karofsky assaulted him earlier. All he needed at the time was a friend, but he couldn't find Mercedes or Tina, who he used to spend some time with. Feeling alone, he goes to the cafeteria, take his lunch and leaves looking for a secluded place to stay. The choir room has always been like a shelter for him, he felt it was there where he should stay. Kurt walks through the crowded hallways dodging the huge number of students to reach the entrance to the room, but before he could get there Karofsky stumbles brutally at the boy making all the food fall against him, spoiling his new and expensive coat. Kurt couldn't accept the aggressions of Karofsky anymore, so he recomposes himself and decides to confront his bully.<p>

– Have you lost your mind? - Kurt screams at Dave chasing him through the crowd and calling everyone's attention. – I'm talking with you, Karofsky!

– What did you say? - The boy stops and turns around when he hears Kurt's cries.

– You cannot walk around and hurt people like this!

– And who do you think you are to tell me that? You're just a fagot! - Karofsky tries to offend Kurt verbally, while the students around them get scared and move away from the two.

– This kind of words doesn't affect me, you can call me whatever you want, but I won't take your tantrums anymore! You need to be educated, Dave!

– Do not call me Dave! You don't know nothing! Test me and you'll be sorry! - Karofsky punches the locker next to him, leaving Kurt scared and gets out of the hallway, stumbling on him again.

Tears begin to fall off Kurt's face. He had never been so humiliated and couldn't understand the reason for Karofsky threaten him that way. First it should be the simple fact of him being gay or a glee club loser, but now he could see something more in Dave's eyes, something wrong. The boy walks up to the men's room without bothering with the crowd of students around him, he didn't want to give anyone more reasons to be attacked. Upon entering, he closes the door, sits down and starts crying. A few minutes later, Sam goes into the bathroom and soon finds Kurt collapsing in tears.

– Kurt? Why are you crying? What happened? - Sam approaches trying to help Kurt, who is soon surprised by the boy's presence and runs to the sink to wash his face. – I know something's happening. Don't be afraid to tell me, I'm your friend.

Sam's words seem to comfort Kurt, who dries his face and turns to the blond boy.

– I... I have been bullied by someone. - Kurt breaks out afraid of Sam's reaction, not even wanting to look him in the eyes.

– What? By whom? Anyone here from school? - Sam shows to be really worried.

– Yes... Karofsky. - Kurt responds by lowering his head and staring at the floor.

– Wait. Karofsky from the football team? - Kurt just nods as a sign that Sam is right. – You have to tell a teacher, someone who can help you. I can do it for you.

– No! Please don't do anything. This will only make things worse. I'm fine, it will pass. - Kurt says quite nervous.

– Ok, but if this happens again, please tell me, right? - The boy nods again to lower his head in agreement. – Come here, I'll help you clean yourself.

Sam picks up some tissues and begins to clean the dirty coat of Kurt, who still looks a little scared, but somehow, being there with Sam is calming him down. Suddenly, someone else enters the bathroom. It's Azimio, who observes the scene with a mockery face.

– Look what we have here, the gay couple of the year! - Says the black kid aloud. – I didn't knew you plays for another team, Sam. I mean, your trouty mouth is already a big sign, but now I have no more doubts.

– That's not what you're thinking. - Sam gets angry and drops the tissues on the floor. He walks away from the bathroom, stumbling into Azimio before he apologizes to Kurt. – I'm sorry.

– What are you looking at, boy? - Asks Azimio in a mocking tone.

– Nothing. - Kurt picks up the tissues from the floor and quickly walks away from the bathroom leaving Azimio with a ridiculous grin on his face.

* * *

><p>The interval was over and since there would be a vague class at that time, most students took the opportunity to take care of other plans, clubs to sign up, auditions to make. Artie also had a plan in mind, but first he needed to share it with his girlfriend.<p>

– Hi, honey. - Says Artie when he sees Tina putting some books in her locker. – We need to talk.

– Oh, God. You're breaking up with me, aren't you? - Tina was already nervous, spying on Vocal Adrenaline certainly would not be a good idea.

– No. Why would I do that? - Asks the kid in the wheelchair wondering at the nervousness of his girlfriend..

– Oh, nothing. Just me being stupid. - The girl finally calms down when realizes that she was overreacting.

– First you have to promise me you won't judge me when I say it.

– Ok, I promise. - Says Tina with her fingers crossed.

– I'm gonna audition for the football team.

– What? Are you crazy? - Tina is seriously frightened by the idea.

– You promised you wouldn't judge me.

– I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. But how are you gonna play football? You know, your legs don't work.

– Yeah, I know that. I already have everything planned, I just need you to support me.

– I believe in you, Artie. - The girl leans over and gives a kiss on her boyfriend. – But please be careful. I heard that the new coach is rigid.

– Don't worry. After all, what's so bad that could happen?

* * *

><p>– Are you kidding me, boy? - On hearing Artie asking for a last minute audition, Beiste gets mad and yells at the kid in front of everyone in the locker room.<p>

– No, I'm serious. - Artie says scared of the coach's reaction.

– First, you arrived late and I don't accept people who don't comply with the time! And still first, you're trying to turn me into some kind of witch to let a boy in a wheelchair enter to the football team? - The irony of Beiste makes Artie shut up and bow his head.

– It was my fault, coach. - Finn tries to protect his friend when he realizes the situation. - I asked Artie to say that and play a trick on you.

Artie quickly raises his head trying to understand why Finn was defending him like that.

– And you thought it was funny? Schuester told me that his students were mature, but I think he was wrong. And that was enough! You're out of my team, Hudson!

– Wait, what? You cannot cut off our best quarterback in years! - Puck says really annoyed with the decision of the coach.

– The team is mine, I can cut off anyone I want and whenever you want! - Beiste responds by increasing her tone of voice. – Sam, you're the one that showed more potential on the training, I want you to be the new quarterback. And you two, Hudson, Abrams, out of my locker room!

– Thank you, coach. - Sam thanks her with a smile on his face, while Artie gets out of the locker room, followed by Finn, who takes a look of distrust for the blond boy.

– Why did you do that? - Artie asks Finn as the two walk down the aisle.

– You're my friend. Remember when I took you from that chemical toilet on the first day of school? Friends help each other.

– I appreciate that, but don't you think risking your place on the football team was a little extreme? I mean, I know how much you love this team.

– It may have been, but I just did what felt right. - Finn extends his right hand to his friend in the wheelchair, who immediately tightens it. – I promise I'll find a way back to the team and also put you in.

– How exactly will you achieve this? - Asks Artie curious.

– Believe me, I got a plan. - Finn responds with a look of confidence.

* * *

><p>– Okay, guys. I think you've rested enough. If you want to win again this year, you'll have to sweat as if you were on the mouth of a volcano. I want to see everyone here working hard and always with a smile on your faces, even if it's forced! - A tall and blonde woman grumbles, wearing modern clothes and with a serious air of authority.<p>

Meanwhile, on the other side of the auditorium, Sugar, Mercedes and Tina, who'd escaped soon after the interval at McKinley, were hiding behind the seats trying to spy on the Vocal Adrenaline's rehearsal and their new coach. Apparently, it was the first time that Tina killed a lesson on purpose and that's why she couldn't stop talking, she was so nervous.

– Girls, we should not have come here. Rachel was right. If we get caught spying, we'll be expelled from the competition and everyone will blame us for the rest of the year, then we're gonna be a part of a subgroup, the excluded of the excluded ones. I don't want... - Tina whispers loudly to the other two girls, but she is interrupted.

– Shh... Relax. It's not as if we were violating any law. The rules are just for show choir. Also, I came here last year with Rachel and Quinn and nothing happened. - Says Mercedes trying to calm the girl down and keeping down the level of her voice.

– What were you girls doing here last year? Spying too? - Asks Sugar curious.

– Ah, not exactly. It's a long story. All you need to know is that's how we found out that Shelby, the former coach of Vocal Adrenaline, is actually Rachel's mother. - Mercedes responds as if telling gossip in a beauty salon.

– Hmm... That's interesting. - Sugar doesn't seem to be shocked by the story, but displays a look of confidence on her face.

– Wow, this new coach talks a lot. We should go. - Says Tina looking frustrated.

– Looks like someone I know. - Mercedes makes it clear that she is referring to Tina and chuckles with Sugar.

– Look, it looks like that the rehearsal will finally begin. - Tina warns the girls pointing to the stage.

The members of Vocal Adrenaline begin to prepare and adjust the details of their costume and moving into their respective positions on stage. The lights go down and a classic rock beat begins.

_I've been roaming around  
>Always looking down at all I see<br>Painted faces, fill the places I can't reach  
>You know that I can use somebody<em>

The reflectors light up and everyone starts to sing along to the music that keeps getting faster. The boys of the group make a dance around the girls who remain standing with their heads down.

_Someone like you, and all you know, and how you speak  
>Countless lovers under cover of the street<br>You know that I can use somebody  
>Someone like you<em>

Another reflector lights up the girls, who raise their heads and start dancing intensely on the stage, running their long dresses as they approach the boys. They form pairs, each boy holding the hand of his partner and makes her spin exchanging of pair again.

– Oh, God. They're getting even better. - Mercedes says to the other girls watching the performance with her mouth open.

_Someone like you, somebody  
>Someone like you, somebody<em>

The small chorus kicks in and they continue singing in choir until the end of the song. The boys hold their partners at the hips and the girls in the air, while they pose like a ballerina.

_I've been roaming around  
>Always looking down at all I see<em>

The song ends, each member back to its original position, the reflectors go out and everyone bow their heads down in tune.

– Very good work, everyone! Only it's still a bit raw. I want to see sparks coming out of your bodies while you dance on stage! Anyway, take 5. - The coach claps her hands, making it clear that the performance was not good enough, while the group members withdraw from the auditorium. – Ok, girls. What do you think?

The woman turns around, spotting the girls hidden behind the last seats of the audience. They get scared and leave the hideout feeling guilty.

– Wow, you're good. How did you knew that we were hiding back there? - Sugar asks the coach.

– Oh, please. I knew it all the time. You girls must be terrible in hide and seek.

The girls look bewildered by the situation. She soon realizes the nervousness of them and goes straight to the point.

– My name is Holly. Holly Holiday. Funny name, huh? - They didn't seem to be amused. – Ok, don't worry. I may look like, but I'm not a bitch. I won't report you for spying our rehearsal. After all, it wouldn't be the first time.

– Thank you. We were really worried. - Says Tina feeling relieved.

– You girls are part of a choir from another college. McKinley, right?

– Yeah, but we weren't here to plagiarize your performance or something. Just wanted to know what we're gonna be facing later. - Sugar tries to convince the coach of the good intentions of the girls. Apparently, the girl knew how to be honest when she wanted..

– We kinda lose for you guys last year at Regionals. - Mercedes says completing the sentence of Sugar.

– Actually, I saw your performance last year. It was well prepared and emotional. You only need to work out a little harder. Listen, I'm looking for a new vocalist for the Vocal Adrenaline. By chance, wouldn't you be interested in a audition? Usually, I don't let anyone sign up, but I can make an exception and... - Holly is excited about the idea, but is interrupted by Tina.

– We appreciate that, but we are very faithful to our group. Sorry. - She tries not to disappoint the coach.

– Well, speak for yourself...

– Sugar! - Mercedes scolds the girl. - I think we're going. Thanks for the offer and for not denouncing us.

– You're welcome, girls. Just don't do it so often, if someone in the group finds out, they won't stay tight-lipped for sure.

– We got it. - The girls talk at the same time, while they say goodbye to Holly and get out of the auditorium. The coach turns around and calls the group back to the stage.

– Ok, guys. It's been more than five minutes, your lazy! Everyone in your positions...

* * *

><p>Back to McKinley, some members of New Directions were gathered in the choir room for what they thought it was the best part of the day, but this time the mood was tense and awkward. After discovering what Rachel had done last week, they began to ignore her, seeing her as a traitor for trying to throw away the only opportunity they had to win the Regionals this year. Rachel had tried to get closer to Finn all day, but he definitely had no intention to hear any excuses she could say.<p>

– Good morning, guys. - Will enters the room a little disappointed, while the students respond to the compliance and soon realizes Mercedes, Tina and Sugar entering softly by the other door. – Is there something going on?

The three girls sit in silence and everyone is making it clear that something was actually happening, but all had previously agreed to let the teacher out of it.

– Wait, where are Quinn and Santana? - Says Tina breaking up the tension by noting the absence of the two.

– About that... They won't be able to participate in the glee club this week. Both are preparing for a last minute competition that will decide the new captain of the Cheerios. - Will answers and suddenly everyone starts talking about it.

– Well, I couldn't compete with that. - Puck was still very upset about Quinn, but if this was part of her future plans, so be it.

– Anyway, unfortunately we cannot argue the numbers for Sectionals without Quinn and Santana. So I suggest that the theme of this week is free.

– Mr. Schue, I have something prepared, actually. - Rachel says raising her right arm and looking sideways at Finn.

– Good, Rachel. Does anyone have any objection? - Will asks directly to the class, but everyone was too tense to care. – Ok, then. Let's hear what Rachel has to say.

The girl gets up and walks to the center of the room, avoiding looking at her colleagues. - Listen, I know that the last thing you want to hear right now is an apology, but you need to know how I felt after what I did. I was selfish, didn't want to accept the fact that there was someone as talented as me in the group and I somehow felt threatened. The truth is that you are all talented in your own ways and I can see it now. And Sugar, I'm really sorry.

Nobody seemed interested in hearing Rachel's words, especially Sugar who was pretending to be sending messages from her cellphone.

– Well, I imagined that you wouldn't pay attention to my words, then just listen to the lyrics of this song.

Rachel looks at the musicians in the room and they soon begin to play their violins, while Brad accompanies them on the piano.

_When I'm nervous  
>I have this thing yeah I talk too much<br>Sometimes I just can't shut the hell up  
>It's like I need to tell someone<br>Anyone who'll listen  
>And that's where I seem to mess up<em>

The lights go down around the room and just a central light keeps lighting up Rachel. The girl begins to sing dramatically looking at each of the people she has hurt and that somehow have hurt her.

_Yeah, I forget about the consequences  
>For a minute there I lose my senses<br>And in the heat of the moment  
>My mouth's starts going<br>The words start flowing_

Some just stop ignoring the colleague and start to really pay attention to the lyrics. There was nothing better than to express themselves through art and Will taught them just to use the biggest weapon they have, the voice. Holding that thought, Rachel continues to sing in the center of the room slowly.

_But I never meant to hurt you  
>I know it's time that I learnt to<br>Treat the people I love  
>Like I wanna be loved<br>This is a lesson learnt_

Upon hearing this verse, Sugar, who was still pretending to use her cellphone, looks up and starts to watch Rachel's pure and sincere performance. The fact is that Sugar knew how talented Rachel was and in her place she would probably have done the same thing.

_And I hate that I let you down  
>And I feel so bad about it<br>I guess karma comes back around  
>Cause now I'm the one that's hurting yeah<br>And I hate that I made you think  
>That that the trust we had is broken<br>So don't tell me you can't forgive me  
>Cause nobody's perfect, no<em>

Comes the chorus and the music starts getting a little agitated with a few beats, but still with the acoustic touch of the piano and the violins. Rachel walks across the room and sings each verse looking at Finn, who seems to be the only one not paying much attention to the girl.

_I'm not a saint no not at all  
>But what I did it wasn't cool<br>But I swear that I'll never do it again to you_

The girl gives a few laps around the piano and sits on a bench near the band to sing the last chorus. That performance was liberating for Rachel. She not only wanted the friends to forgive the mistakes she made, not only that one, but all the others ones. But what she really wanted was for Finn to saw her the way she was, with her qualities and defects.

_And I hate that I let you down  
>And I feel so bad about it<br>So don't tell me you can't forgive me  
>Cause nobody's perfect<em>

– So, can you guys forgive me now? - Asks Rachel when finishes the song, looking earnestly at her colleagues.

Everyone is silent for a while, until Sugar gets up and speaks on behalf of the class.

– Ok, we forgive you. - The girl looks around at the students who nod and smile at Rachel. – I kind of owe you an apology also for what I spoke of your nose earlier. Sorry, Aspergers.

– Can I give you hug now?

– Not, actually. - Responds Sugar, leaving Rachel uncomfortable. - Just kidding. Sure you can, come here.

Sugar waits Rachel with her open arms and the two embrace each other, but Rachel soon realizes that Finn is still upset when she looks at him.

– No, I cannot forgive you. - Finn gets up and leaves the room.

– Finn, wait! - Rachel breaks the embrace and follows Finn, leaving everyone in the room baffled.

* * *

><p>– Finn! - Rachel is still chasing him down the hallway until both stop near some lockers. Finn looks at Rachel without saying a word. – How come you can't forgive me?<p>

– I should be asking that. Can't you see that I was the person most affected with this whole story? And I'm not talking about the slushies they throwed on me or the fact that you have betrayed the trust of people who care about you.

– They forgave me. - Rachel observes Finn with a look of sadness on her face.

– Did you forgave yourself? - Upon hearing Finn's words, Rachel tries to reflect for a moment. – You turned out to be a totally different person than I thought you were just when I was about to ask you to date me. Perhaps all this was a mistake.

– You know what? You're right. I'm selfish, egocentric and dramatic. In fact, I'm just a bad person. - Says Rachel with tears in her eyes.

– No, I didn't mean it like that. Is that... - Finn tries to explain himself for having hurt the girl's feelings.

– Then what it is, Finn? That's not all I am. You just found out some faults of mine and suddenly I'm not good enough for you?

Finn is quiet for a few seconds and decided to tell her the truth.

– Ok, this has nothing to do with you. I... I was expelled from the football team.

– Why didn't you tell me? - The girl is a little surprised by what she hears, but still feeling resentful of the previous words of Finn.

– Because we cannot be together. I'm not the popular guy of the school anymore, I'm just a loser from the club now.

– I thought you had learned something that Mr. Schue taught us last year, but you clearly haven't learned anything.

Still in tears, Rachel withdraws from the hallway until she vanish from Finn's sight, who punches his own locker in anger. As if in a sudden, his situation with Rachel was reversed and he no longer knew who was right or wrong anymore.

* * *

><p>The performance that would set who will be the new captain of the Cheerios was about to begin. Quinn was in the bathroom touching up her makeup and adjusting her police uniform for the number. She felt increasingly nervous, this was the only chance she would get to not stay on the base of the pyramid, which is considered too insignificant for any cheerleader. Moreover, another good reason is that it she was sick of Santana's aggressiveness, so she decided to put all of her anger in this dispute. Losing or not, it would be like a release for her. The girl was finally ready, but when gets out of the bathroom she stumbles at Puck, who was supposedly going down the hallway at the same time.<p>

– Oh, God. Do you still spies on the women's restroom? How old are you? 4? - Quinn mutters to the boy, as she attempts to readjust the rumpled uniform. Puck keeps looking at her completely paralyzed.

– You look beautiful. - Quinn is distracted by the words of Puck and looks directly at him.

– Thank you. I mean, it's been a long time since nobody tells me that. I think they all still see me as the pregnant girl from high school. - For the first time Quinn was being honest with Puck and to herself.

– No, seriously. I'm not flirting with you. Is that you're looking simply wonderful. - Says Puck still staring at the girl. The two exchange serious glances. Quinn didn't know what was happening inside of her at the moment, a mixture of feelings that she couldn't explain, but she couldn't experience it all over again, she needed to move on.

– Again, thank you. I... I gotta go, if I arrives late for the performance, coach Sue won't let me stay on the team not even as the water girl. See you around. - Embarrassed, Quinn retires from the front of the boy and walks onto the gymnasium without even looking at him in the eyes. That could be her last chance and she wouldn't let anything get in the middle of her plans.

* * *

><p>Everyone were gathered in the gymnasium of the school, many of them still don't understanding the reason until the principal Figgins appears to give one of his classic mini speeches.<p>

– Students, before we watch the musical number of our beloved Cheerios, I must announce that the warehouse is permanently restricted to students since they stole a whole stack to use as toilet paper, which I promise you it won't be lost this year. - Some students bursts out laughing when they hear the words of Figgins. – Well, now let's receive Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez presenting something about saxophones.

After the principal retires from the center of the gymnasium, the curtain rises. Quinn and Santana appears using police uniforms. The beat of the music starts and a group of cheerleaders joins the two girls who have their backs to each other and begin to sing together, each walking to one side of the stage.

_You make me dance  
>Bring me up, bring me down<br>Play it sweet  
>Make me move like a freak<br>Mr. Saxobeat_

Santana takes the center stage, while all the Cheerios make a line behind her, including Quinn and sings her verses.

_Hey, sexy boy, set me free  
>Don't be so shy, play with me<br>My dirty boy, can't you see  
>That you belong next to me<em>

Quinn takes the front and repeats the same verses while the Cheerios spread across the stage and begin to make a sensual choreography in double.

_Hey, sexy boy, set me free  
>Don't be so shy, play with me<br>My dirty boy, can't you see  
>That you belong next to me<em>

At this, all the Cheerios are side by side with Quinn and Santana in the middle, and they intertwine their arms and begin to make a synchronized choreography with their feet as they sing each verse alternately.

_You make me dance  
>Bring me up, bring me down<br>Play it sweet  
>Make me move like a freak<br>Mr. Saxobeat_

By repeating the last lines of the chorus, they spread out again and each one gets a truncheon on the floor of the stage and begins a choreographed most abused and obscene

_You make me dance  
>Bring me up, bring me down<br>Play it sweet  
>Make me move like a freak<br>Mr. Saxobeat_

At the end of the song, everyone is euphoric screaming obscenities at the girls. Sue, feeling quite embarrassed, asks Beiste to put an end to that..

– Beiste, end up now with this freak show! I don't care how, just do it!

– I'll think of something. - Says Beiste, heading to the stage and closing the curtains. – The show is over, guys! We've had enough! Ouf of the gymnasium, all of you!

The students withdraw gradually with disappointment on their faces after hearing the screams of Beiste by the megaphone. Sue walks to the center of the gymnasium, thanks the coach and takes the stage behind the curtains.

– Quinn, Santana, in my office! Now! - Sue screams at the two girls who were already waiting for it.

* * *

><p>In the office, Sue looks at Quinn and Santana with a serious and challenging face until she decides to break the silence.<p>

– Ladies... What the hell was that? - Sue screams after a short pause.

– That is what we call a sexy show. - Santana responds as who apologizes for something they didn't did wrong.

– It's not our fault if the kids at this school are all perverts. - Quinn complements the response of Santana.

– Well, you both gave them reasons for that. - Says Sue while fixes her glasses.

– Oh, please. The glee club made a performance very much worse than ours last year. - Quinn says trying to justify what just happened on the gymnasium.

– That's true, but I wasn't expecting to see my own Cheerios acting like sluts. That's why I've made a decision.

The girls feel a little offended, but soon forget it and begin to be apprehensive for Sue's decision.

– The new captain of the Cheerios is...


End file.
